E is for Emotion
by Bipolartwins
Summary: Shiro, the product of two decades research human genetic engineering overshadowed by IS, is liberated from his glass vase and assimilated into the elite force of Phantom Tasks to carry out a mass attack on IS academy ground. He will be sent to infiltrated the academy to locate vital points and little did he know, a journey to self discovery
1. Prologue

**Warning:** ~well not really, but yall know, this is just a personal take on the whole universe, i wanna see how it goes or rather how

well i can come up with story boarding. I will just see how much story i can bullshit i can produce within the time frame

ty beforehand for taking interest on the story~

"Don't you remember the full moon night ?" Father gives that glass of liquid to me. Those words aren't questions, I reach that conclusion after some silences and pour the liquid out of the glass. Father pats my shoulder and points to transparent sky, both of us look up the skyline. I can see the moon, the cloud, and the tiny flashes of those stars. I feel a beat within my chest, I look at Father stands next to me and gives a gentle smile.

"Sir, please…. Subject is not completely…" I hear a tumbling and a man in white coat struggling to crawl towards Father and I "If you take it out of the laboratory, its emotion development has not been reached the capacity…"

Emotions? What is that? Capacity, laboratory? Right, I snap out of my own inner monologue of questions, I am in a place they call laboratory at least that is what I can remember. Within this room, there is a broken glass vase, and the water within the vase has been flooded out. Yes I had been within that vase for as long I can remember, I could hear the different voices outside of the glass, even I was completely had my eye closed. I won't say I can distinguish all the voice from person to person; as much I can remember tonight it is the first night I am on the outside of glass vase. The long overcoat Father puts on me it is said to prevent me from getting cold, even though I am not certain how cold I could feel. Incomplete? Yet, I have two arms and two legs, from I had learned from Father's audio during the time when I was in the vase, I confirm I am one hundred percent anatomy complete.

"He is fine," Father stares at the crawling man without hesitation, "my son is in the perfect state as a human being."

"Professor, I am begging you, as of right now Shiro has not learned the moral scales nor he has been to the outsid—"  
"I know, that's why I, will be the one to liberate him from the glass cage; don't you understand,"  
"But professor!"

I look at the situation and try to understand why that man is crawling instead of walking, I can see there are crimson spots on his body, and his hands are hover over them as if he tries to protect those places. Before I can reach an analysis based on the information given, Father hands over a thing, which later I learn that it is called a gun.

"Go, go help him, put him out his misery."  
Misery? It is that what man current state of action is? I walk toward him, as the moonlight shines his face, I can see a face that is younger that Father, but he is not smiling, there is red liquid leaking out his mouth. We meet eyes to eyes, I can hear him mumbling

"Please, don't, I beg you…spar-"

BAM

There is a blasting sound, there is smoke coming out of barrel, I pull the trigger, the man no longer moves, yet his body twitches a bit. Oh, the white jacket Father gave me, it is tainted with crimson, hmmm what exactly is this red liquid anyway. As walking back to Father, he hands out a napkin

"There is blood on the face."

Blood, are those what those red liquid that man was leaking? The taste of it is not very satisfying, despite the fact it is first thing I have ever tasted outside of glass vase. I stare at Father and declare

"Yes"

That was the first night I walk out my glass prison, or as Father would say that it was my liberation. I am not human, not because I am incomplete, rather I am the pinnacle of human evolution.

As Father puts it, I am the Perfect being with incomplete emotions, without morals, without positive feeling for others, or I thought it would be impossible for me to learn….

~once more thanks for ummm reading, tell me how you feels, does the idea of artificial humans stand up within the plot universe?  
and cliche, yes if you find any tropes, well i am sorry, it is fanfiction i can't help it to invokes tropes, so i will apologize again for it~


	2. Academy Invasion Arc 1 Sec 1

Well if you enjoy the pilot, well, usually concept can be good and then it ends up the gutters when it is taken execution

Here is the Chapter 2(ish)- I don't like to have chapter numbered, I prefer Arc more, it is alot easier to come up with Arc title more than anything else

Well if yall like it, then i will write more, if not oh well...we will see as the story progress... Cheers

Once Father and I left the laboratory; we were greeted by a horde of black helicopter whirling around night sky. One of bigger black helicopter descended, a woman comes out of it. Well, I suppose that was the first time I ever seen a female human before, outside of that glass wall that is. The blonde hair of her reminds me of golden wool, I can't honestly comment on her figures, well, if I were to describe her body, very beautiful? I digress, she gave me a rather curious look and winked at me.

"Professor, it is good to see you again."

"Squall, please, I would rather have a quiet pick up."

"Well, I made it just for you and your son." She giggled a little, and ran up to me, started to touch my face, "beside, aren't you just a little cutie?"

Looking back, I am pretty certain I have no idea what situations nor how would I have handle it effectively, however, at that moment I was completely terrified by Squall's action. Nonetheless, Father was completely cool during the entire conversation.

"As I promised, here is my child with you to train, I am sure your supervisor already told you that I am going to handle with the analysis of Silent Zephyr upgrade and give proper evaluation."  
"Of course, but I can't believe that your son is such adorable looking thing," Squall handed over the flies to Father, "he has such beautiful blue eyes, just like Professor Irena…"

Father grabbed her by the arm, stared at her with contempt, and kept his calm command

** "My Son, go with her"**

I am not sure what to do, as I am still confused by that woman's commentary; yet, I am moving towards the helicopter with Squall. Turning my head back to see him once more, Father stood there under the moon, under the clear cloudless skies; he waved at me and smiles, as Squall and I departed with the helicopters

Do I not ever see him again? Hardly, in fact, I have been taken to the training facility to enhance the overall performance of this body. Father does come from time to time, to examine my physical and mental capacities.

From what I can recall from the first tonight, it has been thirty six months since my arrival. The overall report shows the influx improvement in marksmanship, agility, and reflex. Yet, I still feel like there is a piece of me that never was neglected, I am not sure what it is…

"Stop your inner monologue kid," I feel a painful impact upon my forehead, "If you keep doing that, you are going to replace the voice recorder."

"Oh it is you…" I can recognize that voice, despite what the primary examples of what one can define as "annoying". That is from him, I am not sure what his legalize name is, but from the day I was introduced to him, he wants me to refer him as Coy.

Coy doesn't seem to like whenever I address with that tone.

"Tsk, don't you have respect for elders?" Coy tries to flick the same spot on the head again,

"Does it hurts?"

"Yes it does"

"Why didn't you dodge it?" Coy asks without hesitation.

"It would help me to analyze and summarize the potential damages from your finger to my forehead in the future."

"What exactly are you? I mean are you a robot or something?" Coy is genuinely confused by the previous statement, "Are you sure you are not a robot with some emotions and lack real feelings?"

"I can be affirmative that I have blood within my body system and able to experience pains." I reply without much of concern.

"You are really a weird kid, Shiro," Coy pats the left shoulder, "anyways, Gary Sue, this is your legit solo mission." He hands over a file of documents to me

"Gary Sue?" Now that is the first time I have heard that name before "It is my code name?"

Coy snickers at little first, and then lets out a huge chain of laughter, "Really now, I mean all I see you doing once the training is done, is reading; reading all sorts of books and yet, you don't know what a Gary Sue is? Never mind what I call you, just read over that thing and be ready within twenty four hours. Before I can ask Coy any further questions, he leaves without any trace, once more like every time during training

_ The mission flies state it is a joint operation with the main force to launch an assault, that my role is to infiltrate IS international Academy based on coastal Japan, and I would be package as an intern from a IS research company to accompany possible IS trainee model deal. Once I enter school ground, looks like the need for scouting vital port region to plan explosive that will ensure as distraction that will allow the main forces to enter ground from other entrances. And the entire operation will be supervised by Squall Meusel….._

…

The air of coastal Japan is very cold, that's as much I can comment on. The sunny blue skies, the flocks of sea gulls, and the utter quietness of the moment do peak my interest beyond from I can see from the windows. Then, the left side of my face feels rather freezing. Squall is putting a can of soft drink on my face, and she smiles at me before I take it off her hand.

"You look rather depressed, do you not feel ready for you role?" She pokes at my face which to my disapproval.

"No, I am rather pleased to take on this mission, even if this is my first time." I push her finger away, "are you certain you want me for this? I may be underqualified for this..."  
"That would be a negative, you and I are going into the IS academy, and I simply can't take the other agents with me, it will create questions." Squall puts on her shades and ready to get off the plane, "When you are with me, it will be hard to create problems when you are my assistant for this negotiations, while I keep the top level IS pilots busy, I am sure you can find the decent spot to plan explosive."

"Suit yourself" I reply back without look back at her as the cloudless sky mesmerize my attention, yet in my head I wonder…

I am not absolutely certain if I have made a mistake, but to be honest as the first mission outside of training, I can feel what one can call "burden" or "pressure" in their mental state. As I have read in the books before, these certain states of minds are created when one feel uncertain about the success of objectives. Am I certain that I can able to perform out the task? What if we were to be compromised? My head continues to hurt due to the so-called uncertainty, before I can reach a conclusion of my decision; we already have arrived on the ground of academy.

The academy ground is purely aesthetic or rather, I guess this what one will called pleasant or peaceful. The structure of building probably represents the essence of modern times or the future. There is not much to analyze about the school ground, it is very standard of what it depict from the reports. Nonetheless, I don't have enough interests to explore the academy ground, since I already seen the aerial, ground view of the school. Unlike the school structure, the student bodies give off a certain vibe that is utterly abnormal, from previous information, the entire student population is composed of female with one exception of one human male student. As I proceed to the conference room, I can hear various flocks of student murmur to themselves, as I walk pass them; It seem that they are talking about someone, I rather not think about it. I need to look for vulnerable spot to plan explosive while Squall is in the conference.

…..

Despite what I stated earlier, this school is somewhat unique, I can hear more laughter and energies from what I can hear, smell and touch. It is less professional but more how can I put it in the right context? Humane? Jolly? Once again, I end up at the library entrance again…

_ Thud!_

It seems that I bump into someone, a boy, average build and height, deep blue hair color, yes in fact, right he is the only human male able to pilot the so called Infinite Stratos. Yes, indeed, Ichika Ormuria is presented before me. How should I analyze this…what should I do?

"Ummmmmmmmm, I am sorry, are you alright?" Ormuria's voice interrupts me as he reaches out his hand as sign of assistance

"I am fine," as I get up and dust off my jacket, "Thank you Ichika Ormuria"

"That's not a problem…" The blue hair boy smiles back and reaches out his hand once, I can affirm that he wants to engage in handshake, "wait how come you know my name?"

At that moment, something came across my mind, there is no way I can create the correct excuse to convince him that I have not possess knowledge of him prior, then I see the tag on his check pocket.

"Your name tag." I point out the obvious, Ormuria blushes with embarrassment or that's what I can detail as an embarrassing moment. Unknowing to my own conscience, he is already shaking with my hands.

"What's your name?"

"Shiro Masamune" that's my alias passport as I can recall, since I am not even sure if I had a real name. Shiro is the name Father has been calling me ever since I met him, Masamune is one of the names I came across while reading Japanese history when I was researching the country itself.

"That sounds like a samurai name," I can tell he is trying to hide the laughter, "I am sorry, I just find that name really funny, as if you are trying to make up a name. Anyways what are you here for? It is rare to see another young male here like I am on the academy?"

"I am here on business," I don't like the way he asks the question, "well to be more exact, I am an assistant for a partner company that cooperate with the academy."

"Oh, that's cool to see someone around my age already working for a company." Ormuria gives me a big grin, or smile, I can't tell the proper exact appropriation. "So, you will be here for while right? "

"Four days, in fact."

"Oh that's really cool, from what I heard company conference is a huge event for the academy"

"I see…" I don't think I should response with too much excitement…. "You will be one those in charge of the conference, I assume?"  
"W…wait? How can you tell that I am part of committee?"  
"Frist, you have a name tag, which means you are either introduce yourself to someone who doesn't know you at all. Second, your hands have several smear marks that can be result from heavy amount of copying materials. Third, during the opening ceremony, there are roses presented at the location" I brush off the rose petals off his shoulder, "finally, you seem to drop all the papers regarding the academy financial reports on the floor when you bumped into me.  
"That's cool, how do you come up with all these stuffs?"  
I choose not say anything because I feel it is only natural that one should able to carefully to read his or her own environment before anything else. Before I can reach a logical conclusion on his statement, he asks an unseemly question.

"Cool, it is nice to see another guy here on the island, I know, why don't we hang out for a bit?!"

"Hang out?" I don't understand his question, I never heard such term before or rather, during my crash course of Japanese, it was a word that came up, but I disregarded with zero potential in the actual conversation.

"You know, eating together, having fun," Ormuria rubs his head, I can only assure that he assumes I understand his definitions, there is a pause of moment, our eyes meet, yet I made no response to his request…..

"ICHIKA!" a horrifying screech breaches the silence we had, I can feel it is more than just one pair of footsteps coming this way.

"Oh man, ummmm….I…..yeah….gonna run…" Ormuria somehow is losing his cool, "so I am going to wait for you response, you can find me in the main class building, it is Class One, First Year!"

Before I can give a properly reaction, he seems to escape my perception view, what adapt speed, that is my conclusion. Now, somehow appearing before me, a group of five girls of same age is asking where Ormuria has ran off to. I briefly point a vague direction that I think it is right direction, before I can ask any further inquire, four of them have already ran off to that direction. With the sole exception of one, there is an eyepatch to her left eye, she is studying me, I know since I can feel it. For a solid moment, time stops around both of us, we are examining each other, questioning each other's intentions, studying each other's movements.

The phone vibrates within my pocket, it looks like Squall is finished with conference of the day, and the girl runs off without looking back as I am distracted by the vibrations. I walk back to Squall's room, I carefully recheck my inner jacket pocket that the gun is still conceal, take out the picture of Ormuria and crumbles it slowly.

"I can smell the sea from air…"

Btw: formatting on the website is a pain in the ass, i am a lazy college kid, most likely don't wanna or won't wanna reformat this for anything  
if you can put up with it, i love you, if not...ehhhh...i am too lazy...GGWP

T_T


	3. Academy Invasion Arc 1 Sec 2

The running water is turning cold, I step out of shower and start to dry my head. The mirror reflects the abnormal metallic hair.

"Right most human's hair colors are not metallic."

Coming out the bathroom with my cloths, Squall lays on the bed with her garments and gazes at me with usual looks.

"Oh, you are not slightly blushing," Squall turns to me, "aren't boys at this age suppose get fluster like this?"

"If you are suggesting that when I see you now, my heart rate must increase and cause vasodilation?" I toss the towel away after drying the hair, "don't be ridiculous, it is not logical at all."

"You are no fun, you know that" she snickers my comments "You are going out again?"

"Yes, scouting is already finished, I have already marked them before you came back" As I open the door, "I won't cause any disruption…."

That girl with eyepatch, I may not know who she is right now, but I need to meet her. That exchange was too brief, there wasn't any conversation at all, yet I can felt the certain danger she carries. Just I have read before in the books, the sensation of fear is the greatest when one encounters an unexpected predator. Was it fear I sense? I question that choice, no it couldn't be, if it is then I didn't flee? I don't understand, is she stronger than I am? Oh, I believe I am lost within the academy ground, I look around my surrounding; this is what books describe as classroom. A special area for learning subjects from books as a group. Learning as a group? Why, wouldn't be more effective to learn as an individual who is capable to process much faster and less complicated?

"What a pointless exercise…" The classroom is organized, clean and very detailed. I won't be too harsh on the view of a simple setting, but there is rather unintelligent exercise, "working and learning as a group."

"That statement is quite bold." It is a respond from a woman, who is coming towards me from the end of hall. Tall, health, and with commanding eye gazes. "It is unusual to hear thing like that in the school anymore."

"There is nothing bold about what I said, in nature, it is much easier to work in group and accomplish a certain goal, and however, the aftermath will cause disruption. Each individual has his or her desire for rewards. That will bring down the effort's efficiency." I pay no attention to the woman, "in much sense, I believe that individual works alone in order to attain a hundred percent efficiency, thus the reward is a hundred percent."

"I wouldn't say I agree with you to the fullest, but I am sure there are parts of your statement hold grounds." She grasps my arm with strength "Tell me, how you did managed sneak in main hall even though it was locked?"

Locked? This area is sealed? I never really thought of that, I must have unlocked when I was still thinking about the girl with eyepatch. How did I do? I am not sure, I manage get her hands off the arm.

"With someone has ability to evade the school ground security system, bypass heat signature and remove a lock by force. You are no ordinary teen boy. Answer me."

"I have neither reason nor obligations to disclose my identity with you."

"Come with me then."

"Why should I?"

"I am the instructor here, I believe I have responsibilities to question any suspicion characters in the school." Crossing her arms and standing in a solid position, "I am asking you once more, come with me."

This woman, she has a solid body structure, a firm voice, and a demanding voice. There is no doubt about it, anatomy of a commander and a soldier, my conclusion: I must approach her with cautions if I were to fight her. What is that? An incoming attack from my left view, I must block it….

To my utter most fortune, I am able to block that attack that aims for my artery with my right hand. The attacker is no other than her, the Eyepatch, her blade shines with blood, and it appears that my right palm has suffered an injury.

"Instructor are you unharmed?" Eyepatch looks back at the woman, then she stares me down, "and you, what are you?"

Hmmm, I am told not to cause any scene before the siege happens, what should I do?  
Engage In combat, I will be at disadvantage in this situation without equipment. Conclusion, withdrawal.

"Instructor, are you unharmed?" Eyepatch refers to that woman

"Bodewig" her instructor expresses disdain frustration "You know there are no knives allow on the main site."

I don't have time for combat, this is an opening. I take off before the two can react. No, Eyepatch is pursuing me, it is difficult to evade her attacks while running. The short hallway becomes the narrow enclosed space, I am unable to evade all her attacks. Before I can reposition myself, she cornered me. On Eyepatch's face is emitting victorious aura, but that's not what I want to analyze that, I need to find the right position…. Wait what is this? I bump into a door knob? I see, I am standing in front of a room, slowly opening the door and backing away. Eyepatch follows with caution, I never take my eyes off her position, and this is the laboratory; right, once again, we meet eye to eye. Still studying each other? I am not sure, I doubt it at this situation, I am afraid that I have no liberty to study. Bloods spat from the wounds on my arms.

This is an opening, pursuer startled by the explosion? No, it is way too early for our attack, negative, this is fireworks? I see, the opening ceremony includes fireworks. Without hesitation, I smash through the windows and made my escape.

Once I head back to Squall room's bed, I conclude that it is not I don't have abilities to take her, rather my tasks at first is to ensure operation is successful. I look at my right palm covered with bandages.

"Bodewig" I clutch my fist at ceiling…"Bodewig is her name..."

According to Squall, once I got back to the bed, I fell into deep sleep for two days. It is not an anomaly, my stamina is inapt to the average stamina level of a normal human system. I must conserve stamina for my one hundred percent performance. Despite my low stamina, my output is at the extreme proficiency with combat weapons.

"Nothing really happen when you were asleep, but it was cute to see you sleep on my bed"

"I am not a child anymore, this is no any importance for you to watch over me" I am very displeased with her statement, whenever she attempts to repeat her habit, "tonight is the night we assault the academy?"

"Not before you get yourself tidy up, you are coming with me to the party." Squall throws a new set of formal clothing at me, I take a decent inspection at the set, before tossing them aside.

"Social gathering? I don't believe I have the need, the stamina or the ability to accompany unidentified associates."

"That's an order, Shiro," Squall forces these set of clothing on me without reasoning, "still, you are my bodyguard. And I am your superior."

I choose not to argue with her, her reasoning is correct. Incidentally, she is my superior, not obeying order unacceptable for any soldiers during a mission. I stare at my blank face in front of mirror while changing. I am not sure if I can tell I am smiling, in fact I am not certain what smile is? Isn't just a tension of muscle movements that express one's current state of mood? I am no smiling, I can tell, no I don't think I know how to smile. Smile, is just a basic human action, right? If I am the perfect human, why can't I perform such basic human function? Orimura, he smiled at me didn't he? Of course he did, my attempt at moving my facial muscle is never successful, what is his secret? I need to know, I want to know, I….as my thoughts ramble through my head, I stop thinking. I was never bother not able to smile, in fact, I never consider the possibility of that I need to smile to be a perfect human. All of these connections lead back to when that Eyepatch girl cornered me in the laboratory, she grins as if she had won duel. Is that happiness? It is smiling an emotion that only can be feels when one is at the end of duel and has their opponent in a corner? If that's the case, I want to, no I need to smile to prove my perfections. The mirror shatters once I deliver the dent blow to it….

"I don't need to corner her next time, all I need it is to kill her."

_I will find her tonight, and resolve my conflicted feelings._

Under the moonlight, the peaceful sonata occurring in the background, two individuals are having the blade waltz. There are no rules, no trickery, no assistance, just the sounds of clashing daggers crisp through silent night in academy penthouse. On the windless, starless, cloudy night, it is the symphony of the perfect human and inhuman.

A/N: Again thanks for keep it up?

Yes, i manage to know to fix some of formatting problems, plus i am not a huge writer, i like to keep the chapter short because it is.

Second, I will be shifting perspective in narration later one, because it is also important to get sense of how have atmospheres feels about

Shiro, it is a two way street, not one way. But I will still keep narration towards first person, it is more fluid for me personally...

Third, Romance writing is not a huge thing in this, this chapter seems like Shiro is you know...but that's for later. He has no currently romantic interest, in fact he doesn't even know what romance is...


	4. Academy Invasion Arc 1 Sec 3

"I never found compatible how you gaze at me…Eyepatch."

"Neither have I, tell me, if you are not a normal human, then what kind of thing are you?"

"I don't know maybe you should explain to me," the daggers clash with drastic force. Before I can remember, I am fighting her without hesitation. "Eyepatch.

"My name is Laura Bodewig of Federal Republic of Germany, not eyepatch!" she takes a quite steps back after my assault.

I pay no attention to her comments, my current situation under the full moon while fighting this Laura Bodewig. Yet, what events led to this?

After Squall dressed me up with great care and force me to smile, despite she knew that I have a nonchalant attitude towards social gatherings. I was uncertain on how to describe the location of the social gatherings, but if were to be broken down it has three different characteristics.

1\. The extreme light setting is extreme sensitive towards my visual threshold

2\. The amount of chatter is beyond my normal auditory threshold

3.

Before I can reached that third statement, Squall pinched my cheek, I believe she was disappointed in my mood.

"What are you doing?" She crossed her arms afterward, placed her left hand on her cheek. "Professor said you haven't been improving with your social skills, it had been three years, why are you still acting so distant?"

I pushed her right hand away as Squall tried to comfort the spot she just pinched, "I don't need any social interactions, I am myself, I dislike place like this…Why are you making me come here?" I gave her the look, I disliked that place, which place filled useless noises and pointless light.

"You are dismissed, don't forget you mustn't…"

"Attract attention prior the mission starts." I walked away without looking back, before I know I was alone again outside of gathering halls. The full moon was pale as it always had been, the sounds of cicada replace the noise from the hall as I moved further away. Three years? Thirty-six months since my liberations? It didn't feel like there was the time gap, maybe the way I lived seclude how I interact with others. During the past thirty-six months, I only had seen Father thrice, each time during winter seasons, our conversation was minimal. As far I could and able to remember, everyday I would have the same routines, there were only Coy, Me and a few other trainee in the facility. I could recalled once in a while, there would be group of men coming in the locations. At those times, our objectives was simple to hunt and kill them within the given timeframe. I had grown accustomed with the screams and agonies they gave off, those men's death became my natural muse.

Before I noticed, I had exited the main building blocks. The mass of roses filled the garden with aroma, the water from fountain was transparent, the pair of young man and woman stood under the moonlight. No doubt about it, Orimura and Eyepatch, Orimura looked at her with intense concentration, Eyepatch's face hue is crimson. She turned to the other direction and saw me. For a moment, mere silent occurred. Before anything else, she pushed that boy away.

"Ichika, get away from here…"

"Laura what are you talking about?" The boy didn't understand her request, "hey, it isn't that the guy I met earlier?" He tried to wave at me.

It was too late

Ichika Orimura is officially confused by the current situation, Laura and this guy out of nowhere. The daggers clash through silent night, he stands there and just stand there, because Ichika has no idea what exactly happening. Who is this guy? Why is Laura fighting that guy? He just wants to tell how well Laura looks in her black dress. But, now this, Ichika feels interpreted, well there is no reason to interrupt the fight now. Ichika just feels super awkward

"I never found compatible how you gaze at me…Eyepatch."

"Neither have I, tell me, if you are not a normal human, the what are you?"

"Does it matters?" the daggers clash with drastic force. Before I can remember, I am fighting her without hesitation. "Eyepatch."

"My name is Laura Bodewig of Federal Republic of Germany, not eyepatch!" she takes a quite steps back after my assault.

"Laura Bodewig," My hands start to tremble, this is the first time my whole body reacts in such scenario. I can count every heartbeats, I can feel my blood flows throughout my veins, this uncomfortable sensation crawls throughout the system. This irritation, I can't dispel such irritation, why can't I stop it, why do I get so irritated and confused. "Answer me, why do I get this irritation when I see you?"

I thrust harder, faster and try to keep up with her pace. Why can't I hit her? That girl is able to predict all my moves and blocks all my attacks with her knife. Why can't I just land a strike on her?

"I need to end this as soon as possible," Bodewig takes a look at Orimura, points her knife at me "I won't forgive you at all, even if you kneel down before me and beg for mercy."

"I don't need you need to forgive me," at that moment, my only mindset is I need to engage combat with her.

To be honest, the only reason why there is a party at Academy is for multiple IS companies to gather and discuss the market and negotiate deals behind the scene. The Academy is pretty decent location to deal these under the table events, without any government inferences. The Academy receives some great benefits from this, not only the companies pay for the funding, but also, numerous research projects for the academy to get its hand involve with them. Chifuyu doesn't really cares for whatever the top decides to make about the academy, as long everything goes at steady pace, there won't be any problems for her to worry about. Chifuyu just treats these events as a break from the usual ruckus that her students can cause.

The ballroom is filled with mostly female representatives from different companies, as much she sees. The status quo of gender has been flipped in varies degrees after invention IS, that just has become a part of fact. Yet, during times like this, it is rare to see men gallantly attracts women from the crowds.

"Charles Dunois, I never expect him to be here." Chifuyu looks at the blonde who in at the center of attention. An elegant French gentleman while a sunny smile and radiant attitude. "Just like his half-sister."

But it doesn't take long for her realize there is another figure in the room that stands out with his long ponytails, she knows it is familiar face. It seems that the ponytail man is walking towards her.

"Stop right there, Pendragon." Chifuyu glares at him with her usual demeanor, "I thought you gave up on the being head of the family."

The blonde man glares back at her, without hesitation, with his face turned away from her.

"You have neither the rights nor responsibilities to critique my decision, Orimura. Whether I am or not the head of Pendragon family, I decide on my own, don't you ever forget that"

Chifuyu feels more comfortable than before, the blonde man with ponytails is the current head of Pendragon family. Arthur Edwin Pendragon, with a piercing gaze and frosty words, is a man stands out in the world overruns by women. The mass media refers him as The Golden Lion of Britain, a king like figure with a stoic and solid personality, his reputation as a cold and heartless commentator in politics and economy world proceeds him. Yet, to Chifuyu, Arthur is nothing more than a boy who she had history with.

"You grew your hairs out, it is been a while, Arthur."

"You look ironic as ever," Pendragon sneers at her, lets out his left hand, waiting for a response, "Still awkward just like I remembered you."

Chifuyu declines his offer by gazing back at him, "You used to smile."

"So did you, Chi." Arthur retracts his hand and lets out a sigh, "to actually think we were friends, that is just stupid."

"I thought I told you should never called me by that." A powerful strike comes out nowhere toward Arthur's face, he blocks with is hand, Chifuyu retracts since the two's minor contacts made a huge echo travels throughout the ballroom.

Arthur wipes his black suit and adjusts his black tie. "Good to see you again."

"Save the flattery," Chifuyu jeers at Arthur's brief politeness, the visions collide with each other. The aura the two give off is chilly and sharp, either of them can slice anyone in half with those gaze.

"I am never said I was going to compliment you, you are thinking over your head too much, Chi."

"Then what's the point of you greeting me?"

"You know, because of Stratos unit, many benefits from this system." Arthur points at the other charming blonde who is flirting with the females, "How typical of the French, charming yet flamboyant. You see, because of the Stratos, individuals like him, benefits only a few at the cost of others." As he move his finger points back to Chifuyu.

"I don't understand what you are trying to convey," Chifuyu feels her head is aching, "You need to get to the point."  
"Impatient as usual, Chi, you know what you are in this system."

"What if I know my role in this world, so what about it?"

"I am here, no, we are here to relieve you of your burden." Squall interrupts the two's conversation. Squall, with her elegant and seductive dress, leans her body against Arthur shoulder. And gives Chifuyu a smirk. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Whereas Chifuyu recognizes Squall from de-brief on the attack from Kyoto. So it was true, the Pendragon industry had been dealing with the terrorists. The man who leads the corporation is standing right front of her, the man she knows for a long time, the man who is not intimidated by her, and the man who reached out to her when she needed comfort most.

"You….."

Their commotion attracts the silent of entire ballroom, there is any more noise other than slight footsteps and disperse murmurs, they became the center of attention, to the onlookers, they sees it as delicious gossip between lovers. The flow of champagne from the running glass is the only thing one can hear. At the eye of the storm, only Squall acts like herself in a happy manners, where the deadlock gaze between Arthur and Chifuyu presents the wild aura.

"We will be taking our leaving." Arthur breaks that brief silence, walks away without consideration, without look back at Chifuyu, puts on his gloves. "Goodnight."

"Well, I guess I won't want make scene with myself here anymore," Squall lends out and asks for a handshake. "I hope we do meet again, Orimura-sensei."

Chifuyu ignores Squall and ready to walk out the room, yet, Squall whispers to her ear

"He is not coming back."

Before Chifuyu can understands what that means, Squall disappears without a trace. Chifuyu senses the incoming dangerous situation, rushes out of the ballroom.

This entire room brushes off that entire commotion is nothing more than a lover's quarrel.

Yet, Charles Dunois gazes at the direction Arthur went out to, taps his glass of wine gently, and hums to his own beat.

I don't know how long it has been nor how much stamina I have left, my battle with Laura Bodewig is far from reaching a proper conclusion. I can read my breath and heart rate aloud, my muscles feel heavy, and my own combat stand have become less efficient and proper. Yet, look at her, she is in the same situation as far I can conclude. Huh, that Orimura boy, he is still here; I am not sure why he is still observing the combat. It isn't the best situation to flee, since I can to capture him and take him as tool of negotiations?

"Laura, let's stop this," that boy is pleading her to stop? "You are injured and I don't want…"  
"Stay down Ichika, he is still breathing, I can't have him approach you." Bodewig's solid stance protects that teen from my attacks, "From I had gathered, your name is Shiro Masamune, but that is clearly an alias, I demand you to state your name, country of origin, and your intention!"  
Name? Origin? Intention? Those questions suddenly pour over the burning sensation in my thought. Name, people only called me Shiro. Origin, I never asked where I was trained. Intention? What does she means by intention, it is my purpose? My purpose, my purpose is to be Squall's bodyguard, then why I am here, Squall is not present here. Yes, that's right, I feel calm, there is no more sensation, irritation, or that embroilment from my head or body.

Ichika clenches his right fist at this moment, he feels unable to control his emotions. Laura is fighting a boy who he had met only a while back, he thought that was the new transfer student from Europe.

"Laura…" Ichika murmurs, he really wants to help Laura, but at the same time he feels it is reckless to fight someone who they just met. But his Byakushiki is ready for actions in case of any emergency situation. Instead, standing behind Laura, he is reading Shiro's body languages. Shiro's primary movements change from reckless exchange with Laura; yet, after Laura's questions, his positioning become more detailed and Shiro is moving behind Laura's blind spot, having a reactionary knife strike instead initiating.

"My name is just Shiro, I have no need of an origin, and my intention is not to fight you. Laura Bodewig." The "European" boy stands perfectly still and drops his combat knife into the garden pond. "My current mission is not to engage you in combat, I must return to my superior."

This tone shifts from a normal emotional boy to a cool, almost robotic persona startles Ichika a little, it almost feels like Shiro becomes another person. What about Laura? Right, Laura is she….

Laura's knife is at Shiro forehead, but Shiro gently removes the knife from her, and deliver a solid punch to her side.

"It is unwise for you to continue engage me in combat, your stamina is running out." Shiro walks away from Laura, and looks back at Ichika without any emotions, then walks back into the building.

Yes, for now, I am not sure what had happened to me. That sensation at that moment is too strange to label. I walk back into the hall, just I have suspected, that so called Laura did managed to deliver a knife wound to my right side of waist area. There is no time for pain, I need join with Squall, I need to protect her to fulfill my role. Yet, the pain from the knife wound is in worse condition than I expected than before. I collapse onto the floor, and struggle to hinder the wound, my vision becomes blur and my body becomes nonresponsive to my commands. Soon, my vision blacks out, yet, I can hear voices.

"Oh yea, we found him, just like you said, Muscle..." It is definitively voice of a pre-adolescent male, "What do you mean it is not Muscle? I know, I know you old hag, I know it is Meusel, ummhmm, I will see you later with Pendragon."

"What should we do with him?" I can identify that is the sound of adult female in the early 20's, "We shouldn't just leave him here, after all his E.I. just resonated with him."

"Well, at least we can do is to punish this pet for not obeying his master's order." I use up the remaining strength to gain vision, but I only saw two silhouette and a metallic object swings toward my face, then, I black out once more.

**A/N Notes_:_**_ Hey, thanks for reading, i guess life keeps me from writing, after the third chapters, it becomes alot harder to write a story with every changing emotion __changes. But, i somehow manage pull it through, school is still in session, proofreading isn't something i can make room for, but once it is over, i should able to more fine job on it. And, yes it is very cliches to introduce OC and stuffs, i am fine with that it is fanfics. And yes, I am referencing Saber from Fate series as a character model, except the it is gender flip and stuff. Again thanks for reading, and i hope i will write more to share._


	5. Academy Invasion Arc Sec 4

Ichika tries to rush into the infirmary with Laura in his arms, Shiro's blows to her body is slowly taking shape. Even without weapon, the damages he has dealt to Laura were devastating.

"Right, I need to find Chifyu-nee before anyone else get hurt," Ichika looks at Laura's bruises on her arms, "I just need to find the infirmary"

There are footsteps approach in the hallway toward both of them. The crispy, stern metallic footsteps echo throughout the hall. Ichika turns around, the sounds are approaching closer. These automatic machinery reflect its colors under the dim hallway. They are not IS units, as Ichika dares not to take a closer steps at them, but he can tell these bulky, tall, and silent drones are just waiting for the command to open fire. And without a moment of silence, the synchronized bullets are fired toward at him and Laura. Ichika activates Byakushiki without hesitation.

"Laura hanging in there, won't you?" Ichika dashes through the enemies while avoiding enemies strike, he catches a glimpse of the attackers. The machines may look are almost the same size of a normal IS unit from afar, but they are much smaller in closer contact, the heads are decorate with traditional European knight helmets with green lights come out from the helmets, the entire bodies are all silver without any color variations, with two extensive arms equipped with traditional blades, the lower parts are sturdy and bulky, yet their lower body constructions with wheel based bottom, and there are various automatic gatling guns equipped from the chest area. Before he can continue to make any more observation, the bullets are going to reach him

Thanks to the Byakushiki's Absolute Defense, those Gatling bullets are repelled, Ichika finds a sigh of relief. But he is not going to fight those things, not with Laura in his arms. All he can do is to defend, even if those are just normal bullets, the shield is not able to keep up with the assaults. Ichika needs a way to get out of situation and he looks at energy meter, it is depleting Byakushiki's charges.

"Damn it," Ichika and badly beaten Laura are forced to a corner as the continuous attacks plunder on them. He graspes Laura tightly in his arms, hoping he can become Laura's shield and it is just about when the machine's assault about to hit Ichika, a sonic boom and flashy explosion comes from the end of hallway.

"Uggh, look at the mess you have made for the school," a familiar voice with a crimson IS unit stand gallantly in front of them, there is no doubt, Houki crashes through wall with Akatsubaki, and approaches Laura, "Is she all right?"

"Yeah for now, she got roughed up by a guy with shining hairs," Ichika readjusts himself and lays unconscious Laura on the ground, and enters his combat stance, "Houki, just how many of these things you think we can take on?"

"Don't be stupid, I am here to get you two back by instructor's request, since all guests and personals have evacuated after the things attacked." Houki turns her back against Ichika, as the machines fully encircled them. "Hmph, as for me, I couldn't really care if you die anywhere, I Just don't want to leave Laura alone."

"Then, help me," as Byakushiki change into full deployment mode, "as of right now, you are the one I can depend on."

Houki's face hues become cherry like color, "don't be stupid, how can you say-",before she can finishes off her sentences, Ichika disappears behind her back. As expected, Ichika's combat skills have improved significantly, his reaction times become more focus, and he has a goal right now. Despite the complex exterior design, these machines are not hard to cut down; yes, it is a large number of them, but it is not hard to cut them down. And Houki is with him, the output is much easier to obtain. Before they know the machines are terminated, and under the ecstatic sounds of loose wires and fallen metal parts, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the hand," Ichika high fives Houki with a smile, "now, what exactly happened before."

"Well, to be honest, I was called to search for you and Laura after the instructor came down the command center." Houki starts to recall the event.

Chifuyu Orimuria stormed out of the ball room with a very bad feeling,

"I can't believe he is here."

That was the only reaction she could have after she saw Arthur, "how long has it been?" that was her thought as she approached the underground command center. Five, no it almost has been almost a decade since Chifuyu saw Arthur. To her, she always had uncertain feelings for that man before, their histories with each other were always been murky, well it doesn't matter now. As she thought to herself, whatever their histories had been would contribute nothing right now.

Chifuyu was almost certain that an attack is inevitable, she rushed into the command room and began her instructions

'Attention, all available IS delegates report to command room immediately. All available students and staffers begin evacuation of guests and escorts them out. Prepare anti-aircraft missiles, activate defensive formations, and contacts SDF immediately for back-up. This is not a drill, this is a lockdown." Chifuyu felt extremely nervous after giving the orders. "Will this do to stop him?"

"Instructor," Houki's voice interrupted Chifuyu's nervousness, "we are here, but Ichika and Laura are….."  
"They are missing…"Chifuyu turned back and faced the four girls, "Shinonono, check the approximate area for Orimuria and Bodewig. Alcott and Dunios, help the evacuation team to escort the guest to the safety deck. Huang, stay for further command." Her tones for the orders are just crisp and clear as ever, but with slightly hint of uncertainty. "Dismiss."

The girls left for their station without any questions, Chifuyu felt much better than before, the tasks at hand would be analyzed Pendragon's goals.

"Instructor, we are detecting the enemy signals from the air."

"Pull up the visual, and prepare for anti-aerial defenses," before Chifuyu can finished her order, the enemy's visual display shocked her thought processes. It was a ship in midair, floating with majestic vibe, under the shining moon light, and its size overshadowed the academy. "There is no doubt, you are the one who is commanding it, Arthur?" Chifuyu murmured to herself, as she crossed her arms, waited for the silent behemoth to descend.

Believe it or not, this bloody headache has gotten worse ever since I arrived onto this terrible island. I look out from my cabinet window; here I am, on a ship above the air. The moon is bright as ever I can always hope, yet, I don't find any joy looking at the moon. Tsk, what am I thinking, right now, I should be concentrating on what is below. The IS Academy, it is a magical building, with its superior and dramatic exterior and interior, a place where the future is in the making. But that's not the point I am trying to make, no matter, this site has to go for her future. I return to my desk, and pour glass of water and intake my pills. It is much better after the medication as I put away the medicine bottle. A gentle knocking from the door won't let me have my rest.

"You sure are taking a rest during a time of crisis," Squall's vile and mature tones are scattered across the line, I wish I could punch her in the front for the sarcastic things she had said. But there is no help for me to do that, even if I want to, the consequences will be stupid and silly. There is no point to have make a comeback. "Come on, open the door, and won't you let me in?"

I open the door for her, there she is, Squall Meusel standing right front of me in her elegant dress. I suppose she smiles at me as I let her into the room, and she takes the chance to sit down before I can offer her the seat.

"You just can't wait to sit down, huh?" I give her an unsatisfied look, I fix up my ties and readjust my blazer. "What an impatient woman you are…"

"It isn't a gentleman's job to offer a lady the seat when there is one?"

"Aren't you quick witted…"

"At least I don't command a motionless killing machines," I hand Squall the glass of ice drink before I turn to the dark corner, just as I expected a teenage girl has been hiding in there. "It is not nice to hide in the dark area and not greet your host."

The girl remains motionless, and she ignores my comments. It doesn't matter, it is not my place to judge Squall's soldier. But, she does come out from the shadow afterward, and to my astonishment. It is like seeing a younger Chifuyu, yes just like her without smile. Wait, there is a knife coming towards me, is she attacking me? Tsk, I let my guard down, I manage to stop her by grabbing her wrist. Too close, too close.

"Hey, Squall what's wrong with her?" I feel rather startled by this girl's action, I have never seen her before and the first thing she does is to attack me.

"M, stop that, you are disrespecting a gentleman," Squall raises her left hand to signal the girl to retract her arm, "That's not good, you know. And besides, Arthur, aren't you used to things that are abrupt and quick to kill?"

"Give me a break, I have been dealing with machines, not killers for hire."

"M, be a nice dear and look for Shiro, won't you? I heard he is back and rest in the lobby." Squall smiles at her subordinate, and with that the girl leaves in a hurry. But she does glance me just for a single moment in time, but I only see that with the corners of my eyes. As soon as M leaves the room, I sit on the couch adjacent where Squall has been sitting, and we start to have the long minutes of silences.

"You know," Squall gets up and approaches me slowly, "I can't believe you would start this just for a woman."

"What are you trying to imply?" I turn away from her taunt and lean away from her body. I am sure she is playing the lust card just to obtain information out of me, what a futile effort. "You won't get anything out of me like that, I am not that shallow in a female dominated society."

"Maybe you are allergic to women." She jeers at my response

"Don't be stupid, you are avoiding my question. I am asking you what you are trying to imply." I pay no attention to her accusations and shift myself away as she approaches me

"Nothing, it is just funny to see a man is trying to cause a ruckus. Let's be honest, you are trying to start a war, just for a broken dream. You are quite a romanticist."

Romanticist? Is that a compliment that she gives me? If I were the Romanticist to begin with, then I wouldn't never start this pitiful war. I don't feel like comment on her ruse, I just got up and walk out of the room, and slam the door behind her. All I want to do is keep a promise, yeah no matter what, all I can do is keep to promise. Chifuyu, of all people that will stand against me, you are the one. Tch, damn that terrorist woman, she got me thinking about this whole mess's cause. I already have passed the point of no return, there is no more backing out. Right, Lan found Squall's bodyguard, I should check up on him for the time being.

As all of three of them manage to arrive at the underground unscathed, Chifuyu has been waiting for them. Right after seeing Laura is on bed, resting, she hits him on the head as usual.

"Where have you been?"

"Just outside of the ballroom, and saw Laura got beaten up and, you don't have to worry about me that much, Chifu-ne, I mean instructor."

"Tch, seriously, just how much problems are you going to cause for me?" Chifuyu's voice becomes more concerned and less agitated, she is just glad that her little brother is safe from the menace above the sky. But after what she just has said, a moment of silence insure through for about good a minute or so. And she notices that immediately, clearing her throat and tosses a copy of files to Ichika. Chifuyu returns back to her demeanor with a simple command

"Orimura, Shinonono, brief room now."

Just like that the two follows Chifuyu back into the command room, with the rest of the girls waiting for them.

Chifuyu begins her instructions once Houki and Ichika read over the flies. To her, it is not a simple matter, if anything she has to explain the backgrounds.

"As you have read, our enemies this time are not only affiliated with Phantom Task, but also with Pendragon industry. It will be a much harder battle in case you haven't notice; the drones are not IS, sure it is much easier to take them down; but the vast number of them is a problem. Plus we are not sure what exact numbers of drone they have in stock." Chifuyu stops her talk when Ichika raises his hand, "Is there a problem?"

"Well, about this, where does these drones come from?" Ichika doesn't want to sound silly, but he has to ask about it.

"They were rejects, leftovers, and unfinished stocks of Pendragon products. Before IS-units were introduced, the Pendragon Industry holds a prime position on combat drones. Those drone models were supposed to be delivered and distributed to United Nation's forces. But when the Units came along, drones were no longer favorable due to the Unit's power proficiency and controllability, simply put it, the top brasses decided that the Units were much easier to control with manual power and it were less likely to be hijacked by terrorists." Chifuyu replies without much hesitation, she pauses for a fresh air, the continues on, "And of course, the current CEO of Industry, Arthur Pendragon has always been a prime suspect of a supporter of Phantom Task activities. We already have contact the ISPO and SDF for back-up, right now all we can do it is hold out the situation."

The room became quieter once Chifuyu finishes her explanation, everyone is not on their right mind, and it is a terrorist attack that has a corporate sponsor? What has this world becoming to? The boy and the girls, not able to react this type of predicament. Chifuyu knows and she continues to analyze the situation.

"The Pendragon Industry was founded before the First Great War in early twentieth century, the Pendragon has always been the leading force in British history. The company used to be stock-trade Company before the event of Second World War, then it shifted its focus onto technology development. By the time of end of twentieth century, the company was able to discover motion sensory movements along with carbon based machinery allows efficient usage of energy. The company has always been improving and staying ahead of its competitors. However, a series of accidents occurred twenty years ago throughout its branch factory set the company back dramatically, along with the introduction of IS units, the entire franchise collapsed more than ever." Chifuyu sits back down after this long presentation, only to provoke more questions from Ichika.

"Shouldn't we contact to the CEO of corporation and convince him or her to stop this?"

Before Chifuyu can gives him a reply, Cecilia slams her hands on the table, and rushes out of the room, the sheer angry and resentment can be feel from that one slam alone. Just what the heck is going on with the school? Ichika Is just about to chase after Cecilia, Chifuyu holds him down.

"Let her be for now, we need to focus on the-"

"Instructor, the analysis of the drone debris has been finished." The message of from the laboratory somewhat interrupts this critical moments. "These drones are only basic weaponry drones without any energy supplements, the main components are nothing more than iron and aluminum."

"Why would he ever send in bunch of worthless scrap" something clicks in Chifuyu's head, Arthur's first goal is not to destroy the academy, he has always aiming at the guests.


End file.
